


IAnthony: Everything

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Ianthony - Fandom, Smosh
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love...<br/>What is love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	IAnthony: Everything

**Author's Note:**

> There was a prompt on DeviantArt for physical artwork, but I still wanted to write something for it, so here.  
> The prompt was to explain what love was, whether it's about your family, your pets, or a person. xoxo

How are you supposed to know what love is? How can you tell?  
Maybe it's the feeling you get when you hug your mother in the morning before school, or when your father makes you special snacks when you get home.  
Maybe it's the feeling you get when your dog jumps on you when they're hungry, or when your cat purrs as you scratch their neck.  
Maybe it's the feeling when you've been someone's friend for a long time, and one day, you just seem to love them so much, and you thought you could never love anything more than that.  
Anthony knew this so well.  
He knew he loved his family as his family, when he visited them during Christmas or when he gave his mom nice presents and his dad a special card.  
He knew he loved his cat, Pip, when he pawed at his legs to be let up or when Pip pounced around the house because he was going to get a treat.  
He knew he loved his best friend because, one day, he looked at him and thought that he really couldn't love anyone or anything quite like he loved Ian, because he was just like that.  
Maybe it was the way he talked or the way he walked, the way he laughed or the way he smiled. Anthony wasn't sure what he loved, but he knew that he did.  
He knew his family were the ones he loved as family.  
He knew Pip was the one he loved as a companion.  
But he knew Ian was the one he loved as everything. As family, as a friend, a companion, a lover, a person.  
He knew he loved Ian as everything.


End file.
